Numerous picture hanging aids or devices are known in the art. A common technique involves attaching an eye screw or hook into the back of the picture frame, near the top center, and hanging this hook over a nail driven into the wall. The disadvantage of this approach is that it requires an extremely careful measurement to locate the screw or hook on the vertical center line of the picture, or otherwise the picture will hang off-level. Further, the use of a single suspension point permits shifting of the picture to an off-level position when any vibration occurs.
An improved approach involves fastening eyes or hooks on both sides of the back of the picture frame and stretching a support wire between them. The picture can then be supported by engaging the wire on two or more hooks fastened to the wall at properly spaced apart positions. However, this approach requires a number of precise measurements to determine the appropriate level position for the hooks on the frame and the hangers on the wall. These measurements can be a particularly tedious and time consuming task in homes or institutions having a large number of pictures each requiring accurate leveling. The alternative to making the tedious measurements is the trial and error method which usually becomes just as time consuming and tedious.
Therefore, a need exists for an adjustable picture frame tool that removes the tediousness and/or the trial and error frustration in determining the proper and exact location of the points at which the picture or mirror hanging hooks are to be fastened to the wall. Furthermore, there is a need to provide an adjustable picture frame tool that can be used by any person for hanging a picture or mirror on a wall regardless of that person's lack of experience in this art.